<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matters of the heart by cherrylved (sungjinsun)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372748">Matters of the heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjinsun/pseuds/cherrylved'>cherrylved (sungjinsun)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Childhood friends to strangers to friends to lovers, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjinsun/pseuds/cherrylved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei di tahun kelimanya menghadapi masalah akademis pertamanya, dia yang merupakan langganan peringkat satu di setiap kelasnya akhirnya merasakan peringkat kedua. Akan tetapi, bukan masalah akademis saja yang ia harus hadapi, wajah lama dari masa lalunya muncul kembali.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matters of the heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halo semua! Ini karya pertama saya setelah tahunan tidak nge-post di ao3. Ini juga karya pertama saya di fandom ini walaupun udah lama berada di fandom ini. Maaf kalau sedikit ooc juga yaa</p>
<p>Karya ini based on prompt-nya https://twitter.com/luvepotion/status/1137702039721394176 @/luvepotion di twitter cuma shipnya aja yang diganti dan saya juga sudah dapat izin dari dia hehe</p>
<p>Disclaimer:<br/>Saya bukan potterhead dan beberapa fakta(?) tentang aturan saya ubah sedikit biar sesuai dengan ceritanya. Haikyuu bukan milik saya dan karya ini hanya sekadar fanwork</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pada tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts, dia tidak menyangka akan ada yang menyusulnya di perihal akademis. Menjadi peringkat pertama di kelas sudah menjadi tradisi bagi Tsukishima Kei. Si bocah Slytherin tidak pernah menghadapi kendala dalam akademisnya hingga beberapa murid dan guru pun mengaguminya. Akan tetapi, sifatnya yang dingin dan, terkadang, kasar membuatnya sulit untuk memiliki teman. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang dapat menghadapi sifatnya itu, yaitu Kuroo Tetsurou dan Bokuto Koutarou yang merupakan seniornya dari Slytherin dan Gryffindor, si kembar Miya yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat dinginnya karena dari rumah yang sama, dan si duo bodoh, Hinata Shoyou dan Kageyama Tobio dari Gryffindor. Akan tetapi, Kei tidak pernah menganggap mereka sebagai teman secara langsung. Bagi Kei, mereka hanyalah kenalannya di sekolah. Dia tidak membutuhkan teman, dia lebih suka sendirian.</p>
<p>Akan tetapi, dia tidak selalu sendirian. Dahulu, lama sebelum waktunya di Hogwarts, Kei memiliki satu teman, sahabat lebih tepatnya. Seorang anak laki - laki lebih pendek darinya, memiliki rambut gelap yang gondrong dan berantakan, dan wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan freckles. Namanya Yamaguchi Tadashi. </p>
<p>Kei dan Tadashi. Tadashi dan Kei. Jika ada yang satu akan dijamin yang lain tidak akan jauh. Lahir dari dua keluarga penyihir yang terkenal, satu terkenal karena kedudukannya di Ministry of Magic dan satunya terkenal karena toko ramuan mereka yang sudah berumur ribuan tahun. Mereka menanggung harapan yang besar dari keluarganya dan keduanya merasa terkekang olehnya. Tadashi selalu kabur mengunjungi Kei ketika ayahnya mulai membicarakan toko mereka dan masa depan Tadashi. Kei pun juga, kabur ketika ibunya mulai membicarakan masa depan Kei di Ministry of Magic. Kei dan Tadashi. Tadashi dan Kei. Keduanya selalu menempel ke satu sama lain, walaupun kelihatannya biasanya Tadashi yang selalu menempel ke Kei.</p>
<p>Namun, sayangnya, persahabatan mereka sudah lama mati. Ketika keduanya masuk ke Hogwarts pada tahun yang sama, mereka terpisahkan. Kei ke rumah Slytherin, sedangkan Yamaguchi di Hufflepuff. Stigma dan stereotip yang masih kuat hingga setelah ribuan tahun ini membuat kedua sahabat perlahan menjauh. Sekarang keduanya seperti orang asing untuk satu sama lain.</p>
<p>Kembali ke masalah Kei di awal. Dia tidak menyangka ada yang menyingkirkan dia dari peringkat pertama di kelas ramuan. Ditambahnya lagi orang itu adalah Yamaguchi. Seharusnya Kei tidak kaget, dilihat dari latar belakang keluarga Yamaguchi, bahwa mantan sahabatnya itu dapat mengalahkannya di kelas ini. Namun, ini pertama kalinya Yamaguchi menyusulnya di kelas ramuan. Kei tahu betul betapa kesulitannya Yamaguchi dalam meramu ramuan. Dahulu, Yamaguchi suka mengeluh tentang pelajaran meramu yang orang tuanya berikan ke dia dan Kei hanya akan menertawainya dan disusul dengan membelikan snack favorit Yamaguchi.</p>
<p>Maka dari itu, Kei sangat terkejut ketika mendengar pengumuman dari guru Takeda mengenai hasil ujian ramuan mereka pekan lalu. Yamaguchi 2 poin di atas Kei. Dan parahnya, beberapa orang bersorak ketika mendengar berita itu, seakan - akan mereka senang dengan kejatuhannya. Yamaguchi hanya tertawa malu, sambil mengusap - usap rambut gondrongnya dan berantakan. Kei yang duduk tidak jauh darinya, dapat melihat rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang sekarang sehingga terlihat lebih berantakan. Sepertinya bisa diikat bagian belakangnya dan poninya yang semakin panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, mungkin poninya bisa dijepit, pikir Kei. Tunggu. Buat apa dia memikirkan itu? Seharusnya dia memikirkan nilainya yang turun, lebih tepatnya disusul, oleh Yamaguchi bukan rambut Yamaguchi. Aneh.</p>
<p>“Wah, Yamaguchi kau hebat sekali!” ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang di samping Yamaguchi. Kalau Kei tidak salah namanya Yachi? Atau Yachan? Kei tidak pernah memperhatikan teman sekelasnya, baik perempuan maupun laki - laki. Dia hanya ingin cepat selesai dengan akademinya di Hogwarts. </p>
<p>“Ah, tidak, kok,” jawab Yamaguchi tersipu. Wajahnya memerah dan freckles di wajahnya semakin terlihat. Hm, mereka terlihat dekat. “Ini berkat bantuan Yachi juga! Kau mau belajar bersamaku sebelum tes makanya aku lebih pede dari biasanya.” lanjut Yamaguchi. Wajahnya sudah seperti buah tomat. Laki - laki mana yang tidak malu dipuji oleh seorang perempuan? Padahal hanya hal sepele itu. Cih. </p>
<p>Setelah pembicaraan itu, yang tentunya tidak Kei dengarkan secara diam - diam karena mereka sedang berada di kelas, guru Takeda memulai pelajaran seperti biasa. Hari itu, guru Takeda memberikan penjelasan mengenai polyjuice. Akan tetapi, setengah pikiran Kei terisi oleh seseorang dengan wajah penuh dengan freckles. </p>
<p>Kelas berakhir tanpa Kei sadari. Guru Takeda meminta kelas untuk mempelajari polyjuice, walaupun itu terlalu rumit untuk anak tahun kelima mereka tetap boleh mencoba dan menelitinya. Hm, mungkin dia akan melakukan sesi belajar di perpustakaan.</p>
<p>Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Kei tidak menyangka akan disuguhi dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Yamaguchi dan Yachi, berduaan di meja favoritnya yang terletak jauh di sudut perpustakaan. Ditambahnya lagi, mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Kepala keduanya sangat dekat dengan satu sama lain, pipi hampir bersentuhan, dan bahu menempel seolah - olah mereka satu. Suara bisikan dapat terdengar dari keduanya yang kemudian disusul dengan tawa kecil dari Yamaguchi. Dia terlihat lebih percaya diri di depan Yachi dibandingkan sebelumnya di kelas, wajah merah seperti tomat ketika dipuji. </p>
<p>Kei tidak beranjak dari posisinya, beberapa meter dari keduanya. Tatapannya terpotong ketika Yamaguchi menoleh ke arahnya, merasakan keberadaan Kei yang mengganggu mereka. Mata Yamaguchi menjelalak, terlihat kaget dengan keberadaannya. Hm, aneh. </p>
<p>“Ah! Tsukk- eh, Tsukishima, ada yang bisa kami bantu?” tanya Yamaguchi. Yachi yang tadi sibuk dengan buku yang ada di depannya akhirnya menghadap ke arahnya juga. Matanya yang besar, wajahnya yang kecil, dan rambutnya yang diikat ke samping terlihat sangat cocok. Pantas saja Yamaguchi senang belajar dengannya, Yachi seorang perempuan yang cantik.</p>
<p>“Tidak, apa - apa” jawab Kei singkat. Pandangannya menetap di Yamaguchi dan Yachi beberapa saat. “Ini tempat ku biasa belajar, tetapi sepertinya kalian sibuk. Lanjutkan saja kencan kalian.” ujar Kei sebelum pergi menjauhi mereka. Sebelum Kei berbelok ke likuk yang lain ia sempat mendengar suara kecil memanggil ‘Tsukki’ tapi mungkin itu khayalannya saja.</p>
<p>Akhirnya Kei tidak dapat belajar sendiri. Meja - meja yang lain sudah terpenuhi dan ketika dia berencana untuk belajar di common room Slytherin, Kuroo, si kembar Miya, dan tidak anehnya Bokuto si Gryffindor sudah berada di sana duluan. Alhasil keempat seniornya itu mengganggunya hingga Kei menyerah dan mengikuti perkataan mereka untuk bermain bersama mereka. Kei terpaksa bukannya tidak mau. Dia sudah tahu betul lebih baik mendengarkan perkataan mereka daripada melawannya. </p>
<p>“Tsukki, ku dengar peringkatmu turun di kelas ramuan?” tanya Kuroo dengan nada yang menggoda. Kei tahu seniornya ini sedang mengusilinya, ingin membuatnya marah atau paling tidak menunjukan emosi di wajahnya selain tampang dinginnya yang selalu menempel 24/7. Kei mendecak dengan wajah masam. “Hm? Apa itu, Tsukki?” tanya Kuroo kembali.</p>
<p>Kei mendecak kembali, “Iya, benar. Dengar dari siapa?” </p>
<p>“Mereka.” sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Atsumu dan Osamu.</p>
<p>“Kalian dengar dari siapa?” tanya Kei ke keduanya. </p>
<p>“Kau sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan satu sekolah, Tsukishima” jawab Atsumu sambil menyeringai. </p>
<p>“Dia bohong. Dia mendengarnya dari Shoyou yang satu kelas denganmu.” ujar Osamu yang disebelahnya. Kemudian Atsumu menyiku kembarannya, terlihat kesal kesempatan untuk menggoda adik kelasnya dirampas. “Yamaguchi yang mengalahkanmu bukan?” tanya Osamu lanjut. Kei mengangguk pelan. “Hm, tidak mengejutkan sih. Keluarganya peramu terkenal bukan? Seharusnya kau tidak kaget.”</p>
<p>“Tapi, dia buruk dalam meramu,” bela Kei. “Dulu dia suka mengeluh tidak bisa meramu ramuan mudah.”</p>
<p>“Ha? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Tsukki?” saut Bokuto. Suaranya yang keras sedikit mengejutkan Kei.</p>
<p>“Kau tidak tahu, Bokuto? Tsukki dan Yamaguchi adalah teman lama!” jelas Kuroo. Seniornya yang satu ini tahu tentang sejarah Kei dan Yamaguchi. Suatu malam, Kuroo terlihat sedih dan murung, Kei yang pada saat itu merasa tidak tega berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Malam itu diakhiri dengan sesi perbincangan serius mengenai kehidupan mereka. Kei belajar mengenai masa lalu Kuroo dan teman kecilnya yang seorang muggle yang harus ia tinggalkan setiap semester. Malam itu Kuroo murung karena dia mendapatkan kabar bahwa teman kecilnya itu harus pindah karena sekolahnya yang jauh. Para penyihir yang tidak dibolehkan membawa teknologi muggle ke Hogwarts dan jarak yang semakin jauh diantara mereka, membuat Kuroo dan temannya itu semakin susah berkomunikasi. Sebagai gantinya, Kei bercerita tentang Tadashi.</p>
<p>“Oh? Benarkah itu, Tsukki?” tanya Bokuto. Matanya yang kuning dan membesar lebih mirip dengan mata burung hantu peliharaannya dibandingkan dengan mata manusia biasa. Jika suatu hari Bokuto mulai berbicara seperti burung hantu Kei tidak akan terkejut.</p>
<p>“Iya.” jawabnya singkat.</p>
<p>“Hah? Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian mengobrol?”<br/>
“Oh, mereka mantan teman juga.” Lanjut Kuroo. Atsumu dan Osamu juga tidak membantu, mereka hanya tertawa - tawa kecil. Kuping Kei mulai panas. Ingin rasanya dia mengulang malam dia berbincang hingga larut dengan Kuro. Kalau saja dia bisa mengulang waktu, dia tidak akan mencoba untuk menghibur seniornya itu. </p>
<p>“Tsukki! Kau jahat sekali!” seru Bokuto.</p>
<p>“Kok, aku yang jahat?” Kei tidak terima dituduh begitu saja.</p>
<p>“Ya, mana mungkin Yamaguchi Tadashi, siswa terbaik Hufflepuff tahun kelima bisa memutus hubungan dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil!”</p>
<p>“Tahu apa kau tentang dia?” jika nada Kei terdengar lebih pedas dari biasanya, dia hiraukan. Bokuto siapa bisa menuduh Kei seenaknya dan menyebut Tad- Yamaguchi sebagai siswa terbaik Hufflepuff? Dan jika terdengar sedikit unsur kecemburuan dari ucapannya, Kei hiraukan juga.</p>
<p>“Oh, Tsukki? Kau terdengar seperti cemburu?” goda Bokuto sekarang. “Aku kenal Yamaguchi sejak tahun keduanya! Dia tidak sengaja menabrakku ketika dia sedang berlatih terbang dengan sapunya. Kemudian aku membantunya, karena jelas saja aku seorang atlet quidditch, dan hingga sekarang kami masih saling sapa di lorong atau di ruang makan!”</p>
<p>Ternyata Kei salah. Bokuto ternyata mengenal Yamaguchi jauh lebih dekat dari perkiraannya. Kei tidak menyangka Yamaguchi melakukan kecelakaan ketika berlatih dengan sapunya, dulu mereka kan suka bermain bersama dengan sapu - sapu mereka. Mungkin setelah bertahun - tahun berlaga seperti orang asing kepada satu sama lain, Yamaguchi telah berubah dan dia juga.</p>
<p>Ketika Kei hendak membalas omongan Bokuto, pintu common room Slytherin terbanting terbuka. Hinata dan Kageyama muncul sambil terengos - engos seakan - akan mereka sudah berlari puluhan kilometer. “Kak Bokuto! Ayo balapan sapu terbang!” seru Hinata dengan suara terkencangnya. Orang - orang di sekitar mereka langsung memperhatikan mereka.</p>
<p>“Tidak! Jangan! Balapan denganku saja!” potong Kageyama dengan suara yang tidak kalah kencang. Keringat membasahi kedua temannya(?) ini. Akan tetapi, senyuman lebar yang terlihat seperti mengancam Bokuto terpampang di keduanya juga. </p>
<p>“Oh? Shoyou? Tobio? Yakin kalian ingin balapan denganku?” tanya Bokuto dengan nada yang sama mengancamnya. </p>
<p>“Ya!” jawab keduanya bersamaan.</p>
<p>“Baiklah. Ayo Kuroo, kita tunjukan betapa cepatnya kita.” ajak Bokuto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kuro. Akan tetapi Kuroo menolaknya, menepis dengan lembut tangan temannya sambil menggelengkan kepala.</p>
<p>“Tidak, Bo. Kau saja, aku masih perlu belajar untuk ujian kelas arithmancy besok,” lalu dia menunjuk kembali Atsumu dan Osamu yang di sampingnya “ajak mereka saja, agar mereka sekali - sekali bergerak lebih banyak daripada biasanya.”</p>
<p>Atsumu dan Osamu, terutama Atsumu, yang lemah dengan Hinata akhirnya mengiyakan. Kelimanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan common room dan hanya tertinggal Kuroo dan Kei. Entah bagaimana, dia merasa harus lebih berhati - hati ketika hanya berdua dengan seniornya satu ini. Kei mencuri - curi pandang ke arah Kuroo dan ketika Kuroo menyadarinya dia hanya tersenyum tetapi Kei tahu ada sesuatu di balik senyuman itu.</p>
<p>“Hei, bukankah kau tadi berencana untuk belajar?” tanya Kuroo sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tasnya. Kei mengangguk. “Kalau begitu ayo belajar bersama.” ajak seniornya. Kei tidak tahu apakah ajakan seniornya ini tulus atau tidak tetapi apa salahnya, lagi pula jika ternyata ajakannya barusan hanya sebuah formalitas dan Kei menyetujuinya maka yang akan merasa tidak nyaman adalah Kuroo, bukan dia. </p>
<p>Lalu Kei ikut mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan buku pelajaran untuk kelas ramuan. Dia perlu mengejar materi yang dia tinggalkan karena melamun memikirkan seseorang. Namun konsentrasinya tidak bertahan lama, pikiran terus kembali ke wajah yang penuh dengan freckles. Terkadang dia teringat wajahnya ketika mereka masih kecil dan terkadang dia teringat wajahnya yang merah seperti tomat saat kelas tadi. Kepalanya hanya penuh dengan Yamaguchi. </p>
<p>“Kenapa kau, Tsukki?” tanya Kuroo. “Kau dari tadi mengetuk - ketuk penamu ke buku dan jujur saja itu sedikit mengganggu.” </p>
<p>Kei baru menyadarinya ketika Kuroo mengatakannya dan, dengan sekejap, tangannya berhenti. Kei berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan membaca buku panduan meramu di hadapannya. Lintah, lalat lacewing yang direbus 21 hari, knot gras, fluxweed yang dipetik ketika purnama—oh purnama sebentar lagi mungkin dia bisa mencoba mencarinya. Sekalian, dia juga bisa melihat bintang - bintang. Bintang seperti freckles milik Yamaguchi—stop. Hentikan. </p>
<p>Ya, Tuhan, pikirannya berputar terus di Yamaguchi. Mereka sudah satu kelas semenjak tahun pertama tetapi mengapa dia baru kepikiran Yamaguchi sekarang? Apakah karena teman lamanya itu telah berubah? Tidak, Kei tidak memiliki hak untuk memanggil Yamaguchi yang baik dan lembut sebagai temannya. Dia meninggalkan Yamaguchi tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Perlahan menghindarinya, kemudian ketika berpapasan Kei pura - pura tidak menyadarinya, dan kemudian benar - benar tidak menyapanya walaupun mereka berpapasan dan berhadapan di lorong sekolah. Kei tidak memiliki hak untuk memanggil Yamaguchi sebagai teman lamanya. Dia yang jahat. Dia seharusnya memohon maaf kepada Yamaguchi. Dia seharusnya—</p>
<p>“Hey, Tsukki!” seru Kuroo yang tiba - tiba sudah ada di depannya. Jari - jarinya yang panjang menjentik dengan keras di dekat kepalanya. Akhirnya Kei keluar dari pola pikir aneh barusan. “Kau tidak apa - apa? Kau dari tadi bengong dan terus menggigit bibirmu.” </p>
<p>“Tidak apa. Lanjutkan saja belajarmu, aku sepertinya aku istirahat duluan.”</p>
<p>“Kau tidak ingin membicarakannya?”</p>
<p>Kei mengangkat alis kirinya. Terakhir dia membuka dirinya ke Kurok, seniornya menyebarkan informasi tersebut (contoh: barusan). “Tidak apa.” </p>
<p>Sebelum Kei dapat beranjak dari kursinya, tangan Kuroo mencegah Kei pergi dengan menggenggam pergelangannya yang kurus itu. “Hei, aku serius.” ujar Kuroo. Suaranya lebih pelan dan rendah dari sebelumnya dan matanya juga terlihat tulus. Mungkin Kei tidak harus selalu sigap dan berhati - hati di depan Kuroo.</p>
<p>Kei menghela nafas dengan kencang. Dia yakin urat - urat di sekitar keningnya terlihat sangat jelas. Akan tetapi, dia juga sudah frustasi sendiri dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Baiklah, ini terakhir kalinya Kei bercerita kepada Kuroo.</p>
<p>Setelah Kei menjelaskan perasaannya sejak tadi pagi di kelas dan perpustakaan, Kuroo memasang wajah yang tak terbaca. Wajahnya terlihat penasaran namun seperti dia mengetahui sesuatu yang Kei sendiri tidak ketahui. Mungkin ini sebuah kesalahan, pikir Kei. Namun sebelum dia bisa beranjak lagi, Kuroo buka suara. “Kapan terakhir kali kalian berbicara langsung?”</p>
<p>“Jika hari ini tidak dihitung, maka mungkin bisa 3-4 tahun lalu.” </p>
<p>Kuroo bersiul, sekali lagi menggoda Kei yang tidak akan termakan tipuannya karena sudah terbiasa dengannya. “Kau teman yang jahat, Tsukki,” ujar Kuroo, “bahkan kata ‘teman’ tidak cocok untukmu.” lanjut seniornya. Jangan salah, Kei tahu betul tentang itu. Dia baru saja mengalami dilema mengenai hal itu beberapa detik yang lalu. “Setelah mendengar ceritamu sepertinya aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan.” lanjut Kuroo.</p>
<p>“Apa?”</p>
<p>“Kau cemburu.” Kuroo menyeringai.</p>
<p>“Hah? Cemburu kepada siapa? Yamaguchi? Karena dia dekat dengan Yachi?” tanya Kei beruntun. Buat apa dia cemburu kepada Yamaguchi? Dia bahkan tidak kenal Yachi dan jika dia harus jujur, tipe Kei itu yang memiliki rambut gelap, tidak jauh tinggi darinya, dan dapat mengalahkannya dalam soal akademis dan skill. Kei tidak yakin ada orang yang seperti itu di sekolah ini. </p>
<p>Kemudian, alih - alih menjawabnya Kuroo malah tertawa. “Tsukki, Tsukki,” sebut Kuroo dengan nada yang seperti merendahkan Kei. “Kupikir kau murid yang pintar.”</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“Mungkin kau memang pintar dalam hal akademis tetapi jika masalah hati sepertinya tidak.” </p>
<p>“Apa maksudmu? Cepat jelaskan.”</p>
<p>“Tsukki, apakah kau tidak menyadari,” menyadari apa, pikir Kei, “bahwa kau terdengar cemburu melihat Yamaguchi dekat dengan orang - orang selain dirimu?” </p>
<p>Benarkah? Benarkah dia terdengar seperti itu? Betul, Kei tidak menyadari Yamaguchi dapat berteman dengan banyak orang tetapi dia tidak cemburu. Itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain, dia juga tidak pernah membutuhkan teman. Satu - satunya yang pernah dipedulikan oleh Kei adalah Tada- tapi itu dulu, dia sudah tidak peduli dengan Yamaguchi. Lalu, mengapa dia merasa omongan Kuroo ada benarnya?</p>
<p>“Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, kak Kuroo.” bohongnya. Kuroo tertawa dan sekejap tawa itu hilang dan dia tersenyum tetapi senyuman itu tidak meraih matanya. Sepasang mata hitam pekat itu terlihat seperti mengasihani Kei. Dadanya sakit melihat senyuman itu. </p>
<p>Kuroo mengacak - acak rambutnya, rambutnya yang sebelumnya terlihat seperti sarang burung sekarang semakin berantakan dan tidak karuan. “Sudahlah, lupakan. Lebih baik kau menyadarinya sendiri daripada aku paksa.” Kemudian, sepasang mata tadi yang terlihat mengasihaninya berfokus pada buku yang ada di pangkuan Kei. “Kau sedang belajar apa?”</p>
<p>Kei merasa tidak nyaman. Kuroo mengalihkan pembicaraan terasa aneh, biasanya dia tidak akan mengganti topik sebelum lawan bicaranya mengerti akan apa yang mereka bicarakan atau memberikan informasi yang Kuroo inginkan. Akan tetapi, Kei merasa lebih tidak nyaman lagi dengan topik mereka sebelumnya dan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa berterima kasih kepada Kuroo.</p>
<p>“Tadi di kelas kami dijelaskan tentang polyjuice tetapi aku masih belum mengerti makanya aku sekarang sedang membaca tentang ramuan itu.” </p>
<p>“Hm, polyjuice? Aku pernah membuatnya dengan Bokuto.”</p>
<p>“Ya, aku ingat sekali bagaimana kalian mengeluh setiap saat karena dihukum untuk mencuci kamar mandi selama sebulan.”</p>
<p>Kedua sudut bibir Kuroo menurun secara berlebihan, “Ayolah, Tsukki, apakah kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?” ucap Kuroo. </p>
<p>“Apa?”</p>
<p>“Oh, ayolah. Aku sedang ingin menjadi senior yang baik, kau hanya harus bertanya.” Kau bukan menjadi senior yang baik melainkan senior yang menjengkelkan, ucap Kei dalam hati. “Ayolah, ayolah, ayolah, ayo--”</p>
<p>“Ugh, baiklah.” potong Kei yang semakin jengkel dengan seniornya. Dia menghela nafas dengan kencang, mempersiapkan diri untuk memalukan dirinya “Kak Kuroo, apakah kau bisa mengajariku tentang polyjuice?” tanya Kei dengan nada yang datar dan tidak tulus. </p>
<p>“Begitu dong, Tsukki! Seniormu yang baik ini akan membantumu tanpa pamrih!” seru Kuroo. Kei bingung apakah dia harus merasa berterima kasih atau jengkel terhadapnya. Namun, paling tidak Kei bisa berhenti sejenak memikirkan Yamaguchi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>karya ini akan saya lanjutkan setelah uas saya selesai<br/>find me on twt @/LoveDoppo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>